User talk:Misch60
Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Nice job Hey, just noticed your contributions - wanted to say thanks for all your hard work :) --Shockstorm (talk) 03:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Edits Well, some claim one is "Bulb" style romanization. Heck if I know, but try to avoid that. Try asking ThePokémonGamer, he knows how to explain that better. Energy ''X'' 21:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Romanizations Bulbapedia uses a different romanization system. The romanization system we prefer here is the romaji one (a straight romanization of all the characters used to spell the Pokémon name, basically the way it's pronounced). So, Supiaa and Burakki are the ones based on the romanization system we prefer here. Bulbapedia uses the official romanizations used by Nintendo and Game Freak, which are Spear and Blacky, but the romanization system we use is Supiaa and Burakki. For Beedrill, ス = su, ピ = pi, ア = a, and then ー means that the A sound is held on for longer than just Supia, so it's romanized as Supiā, but we simplify the ā as aa, which is also how it can be romanized. - PokémonGamer 23:20, January 14, 2016 (UTC) You can give it a space if you want toTG12 (talk) 20:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Types You don't need to worry about adding Types|type as I'm going to add a bot request, once Lord has approved of me adding a bot request. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you also remove "_" from gallery sections too? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:20, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Editing If you see any empty sections on pages, could you add this, in them. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:06, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, at the end of "owned by" on a Pokemon page of a Pokemon owned by someone, if the name of the trainer isn't a link, could you make it into a link. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, it just quickens everything, since your very quick at editing, as seen with the Pokemon links. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:39, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, could you correct the intro's too to how they are on other Pokemon pages too. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:53, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Rollback Hey, I think you should apply for rollback rights. You seem to have great qualities and your an admin at another wiki. Here is where to apply, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I would do that. I'll inform everyone about your request tomorrow too if you request it tonight. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:01, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll inform everyone in the next half hour. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:56, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I've sent out the message to everyone that is active here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I prefer "oo" as it makes the reader understand how to pronounce the name. Also, that it how TPG (ThePokemonGamer) has been doing it. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand your reasoning but it just makes the reader know how to pronounce the word. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:05, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for understanding my reasoning behind it :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:07, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Signing up I think you would be a good candidate for PokePower. It's currently inactive but I'm planning for debates to be move to PokePower once Forums has been fully replaced by Discussions. To sign up, go to this page here. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll be the first to vote for you and I'll send out a message to a few people since you only need three votes for you. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:31, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry to say this Misch but, you didn't get the votes to join PokePower. You were so close to joining and you would've been great. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:50, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I would love to see you be a part of it, as I hope to have all future debates on the talk page of the organisation. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right and if there is a need for a three-or-more way conversation too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I don't think it had a real purpose to begin with, it was just an organisation to just sign up to and an state what your main role to the wiki is. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It hopefully will. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:09, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Congrats You've become a rollback! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) User rights You have been promoted to a rollback. Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 15:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Manga Pokemon When you come across biographies of Pokemon owned by manga characters and they don't have any references or little info, could you put at the bottom of the biography section? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:09, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 09:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Congrats On rollback! Utkar22 04:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: edits Oh okay. Sorry, didn't know that. Finn Tracy (talk) 10:34, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been uploaded by my about separating a few pages, here is the link, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:11, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:05, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum 2 There's a new forum up. May you add your take on the topic? Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have not messed with that text at all. I can't seem to. I have hoped someone would either tell me how to fix it, or someone else does it entirely. If you could do either of these, that would be appreciated. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:21, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, maybe I get what you mean... Should I move the Japanese text to where the other random text is? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:31, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:34, May 2, 2016 (UTC)